


Jets schlafen nicht

by Viereck



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, scavengers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Fulcrum versucht sich zu erholen, aber das ist wirklich gar nicht so einfach.





	Jets schlafen nicht

Das. War. Nervig!  
Und wirklich schwer es anders zu formulieren.

Fulcrum sah mit tiefem Stirnrunzeln dabei zu wie Misfire wie ein verzogener Sparkling auf seinem Bett hüpfte. Der hyperaktive Jet zerrte gewaltig an dem Nervensystem der K-Klasse. Normalerweise konnte er mit diesem Wahnsinn umgehen, aber nicht wenn er immer noch verletzt war und verzweifelt versucht nachts aufzuladen, während sein Kamerad das Türschloss knackte, ans Bett trat und ihm in die Audiosensoren pustete. Fulcrum fiel vor Schreck vom Bett und Misfire schaute ihm mit einem schiefen Lächeln über den Metallrand nach. Die K-Klasse explodierte vor Wut. Nun, nicht wirklich explodieren, auch wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre… Nein, er schrie den Jet an, der dämlich grinsend im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett saß und irgendwann von dem Vortrag seines Kameraden gelangweilt war. So kamen sie zu diesem absurden Ausgangspunkt.

„Kannst du nicht jemand anderen nerven?“, fragte Fulcrum gereizt und zog seine verschränkten Arme über der Chassis weiter an.  
„Die anderen laden auf.“, erwiderte der Jet und sprang von der Metallplatte, mit ausgestreckten Armen, wie nach einer perfekten Kür eines Leichtathleten.  
„Ich habe auch aufgeladen.“, schnaubte der K-Klasse-Mech.  
„Aber jetzt bist du wach.“ Misfire trat an Fulcrum ran und beugte sich vor, sodass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. „Ich dachte wir könnten was Interessantes machen. Gemeinsam. Verstehst du?“

Die K-Klasse hob eine optische Braue und lockerte seine Arme, als sein Kamerad ihn anlächelte. Schlug diese Fehlfunktion gerade das vor, was er dachte, dass er vorschlagen würde? Weil, so wirklich abgeneigt wäre er nicht. Die vielen Jahre auf der Flucht und dann noch dieser tragische Zwischenfall mit der D.J.D. waren wirklich belastend. Ein kleines Stelldichein könnte Spannungen lösen. Ein guter Plan. Vermutlich war das der erste gute Plan von Misfire, seitdem sie sich kannten.  
„Kommt drauf an was du vorhast…“ Dieser Satz sollte leicht verführerisch rüberkommen, aber irgendwie klang es wie sein damaliger Drillsergeant, wenn er seine Anfänger dabei erwischte wie sie sich heimlich hinter den Mülltonnen mit Batterien kurzschlossen. Er schauderte innerlich bei dieser Speicherdatei. Trotzdem löste Fulcrum seine Arme und wollte sie gerade auf die einladenden Schultern vor sich legen…

„Ich habe drüber nachgedacht Grimlock Feuerwerkskörper in die Nase zu schieben. Meinst du er würde davon wachwerden?“, sinnierte der Jet und drehte sich mit einer nachdenklichen Pose von seinem Kameraden weg. „Also, ich meine nicht während des Reinschiebens, sondern wenn sie hochgehen.“  
„Er… Was?“ Fulcrum zwinkerte ein paar Mal um die Situation zu realisieren.  
„Ich wollte daraus eine Art Heimvideo machen. Best of Losers. Oder so ähnlich. Das wäre total… Hey, was ist das?“ Der Jet ging zum Regal an der Wand und nahm ein kaputtes Metallteil in die Servos, welches er fasziniert begutachtete.

Die K-Klasse verfiel wieder in ein Stirnrunzeln. Die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne seines Kameraden war wirklich erschreckend kurz.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Misfire fast schon kindlich.  
„Ein Teil von meinem Arm.“ Fulcrum ging zu seinem Gesprächspartner, um sicherzustellen, dass dieser das Bauteil nicht kaputtmachte.  
„Kann ich es haben?“  
„Nein. Was willst du denn überhaupt damit?“  
„Angucken. Liebhaben… Wieso liegt hier ein Teil von deinem Arm rum, Stecknadelkopf?“  
„Du erinnerst dich? Die D.J.D.? Krok und Flywheels? Die Explosion?“  
„Krok und Flywheels…?“  
„Ja, deine gefallenen Kameraden… Die haben sich eine halbe Ewigkeit um dich gekümmert. Sag mir nicht, dass du vergessen hast wer das war!“  
„Woah, ganz ruhig Loser! Du und deine Gefühlsduselei. Sei nicht so eine Femme.“  
Fulcrum verzog das Gesicht und drückte seine Lippenplatten in eine dünne Linie. Es war hoffnungslos. Wirklich. „Geh raus.“  
„Du kannst mich nicht vor die Tür setzen!“, protestierte der Jet. „Du musst schließlich noch das Aufnahmeritual absolvieren! Eine Mutprobe! Lass uns zu Grimlock gehen!“  
„Wenn es so etwas wie ein Aufnahmeritual gäbe, das Selbstmord mit einschließt, hätte Krok mir das gesagt.“  
„Wer?“  
„RAUS!“

**Author's Note:**

> https://sinbinprowler.tumblr.com/


End file.
